De Ganadores y Perdedores
by mina202
Summary: Una charla entre las dos personas mas interesadas en la NeoReina Serenity, solo son ellos dos y una partida sin terminar.


**A la personalidad juridica correspondiente: Nada de SM me pertenece,...aunque seria un estupendo regalo de cumpleaños xD**

**Una nota muy muy IMPORTANTE: En este lindo dia para mi,**

**Love & Chocolate cake**

* * *

**De Ganadores y Perdedores**

**Por: Mina de apellido 202**

Aquella escena era como salida de un cuadro. Frente a un abundante fuego se encontraban dos hombres. Ambos pelinegros, ambos atractivos y gallardos. Y lo mas importante, ambos se disputaban a la misma mujer.

Uno de ellos, el mayor de ambos, se veía devastado. Bebía de una ancha copa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Tenía su vista fija en el crepitar de las flamas mientras que sus pensamientos se encontraban en algún lugar lejano.

El, un rey, observaba al único que era capaz de tentar a su esposa.

El otro, era un joven de largos cabellos, quien fuere anteriormente un gran idolo entre las masas. El mantenía su mente junto a ella y su hermosa mirada. Entre ambos, y para completar la imagen, una partida de ajedrez inconclusa, al igual que sus vidas.

"_¿Qué que le diste?"_ Dijo el Rey Endymion, acongojado. Mientras movía a su torre un par de casillas. _"¿Qué le diste que te ama a ti y a mi me ha dejado de amar?"_ El rey observó como su contrincante le hacia perder a uno de sus caballos. _"¡Ella era mía! Me amaba a mi, era devota a mi." _El joven no contestó y sin embargo se limitó a cederle el turno a aquel hombre. _"Ella era diferente¿sabes? Alegre, feliz a mi lado"_ Aquellos hombres conversaban como si de viejos se tratara, mientras que las piezas del de que fuere Darien Chiba se iban acumulando del lado de su contrincante y ahora era el turno de su primer alfil en irse a aquel cementerio. U alter ego en el juego comenzaba a quedarse desprotegido. Tal y como le estaba sucediendo a él. _"Y ahora, desgraciado, ella quiere regresar a este lugar. Ella quiere regresar contigo." _Colocó su último caballo de forma que protegiera a su rey sin que su reina saliera de su lugar. Por que esa era su forma de jugar, la reina se quedaba siempre con su Rey, hasta el final. _"Dime, maldita sea¿Qué le diste?"_

Aquel joven levantó sus ojos hacia los de Endymion y torció su boca en lo que quiso ser una mueca de pena.

"_Yo no le di nada que ella no mereciera" _Tomó su alfil y lo dirigió al caballo de su contrincante, dejándolo desprovisto de el. _"Yo nada mas le entregué el amor que ella nunca quiso recibir antes de mi"_ Seiya observó como Endymion hacia un ultimo esfuerzo por mantenerse en la contienda. Lo vio beber por completo la sustancia amarillenta de su copa. Lo vio dar un golpe a la mesa y lo escuchó resoplar de forma que dejó salir su aliento contaminado

Ante todos estos derroches de infantilismo, Seiya se mantuvo impasible y serio. El sabia cuanto debía dolerle al magnifico rey Endymion el que su esposa le haya pedido se alejara de ella. Seiya sabia cuan duro era el que la mujer que amas te diga que ama a otro, por mas dulce que fuera esta, por mas cariño que dijera tenerte, por mas que ella te diga que te quiere, ella jamás dirá las palabras que tu quieres oír.

Si, Seiya Kou entendía al Rey Endymion, pero eso no le impedía dejarle saber lo que siempre había callado.

"_Pero si realmente quieres saber, le di lo que tu dejaste de darle por tu sucia corona" _Seiya enfiló a su alfil para que este se apoderara de la reina de su contrincante. Esto significó la perdida de su alfil, pues el rey de Chiba reclamó su lugar. Pero lo que Chiba no predijo, fue que este acto de venganza le costó el que la reina de Seiya le quitara la corona. _"¡Ahora ahí lo tienes! Quédate con la corona del milenio de Plata, pero déjanos a nosotros"_ Tomó la copa que le había estado esperando a él toda la noche y bebió un sorbo. _"Tuviste tu oportunidad, Darien Chiba, ahora yo quiero la mía"_ Se puso en pie ante la atónita mirada de Endymion, quien le imitó segundos después.

"_Dime por qué __debería permitir que alejaras a mi esposa de mi lado" _Dijo Darien con lo que quiso ser una voz firme.

"_Por que si la amas como dices hacerlo, dejarás que sea feliz, asi sea conmigo_" Dijo Seiya simplemente.

"_Tu sabes tan bien como yo que Serenity y yo debemos concebir a nuestra sucesora ¿__detendrás eso también?" _A este punto, Darien se hacia de cualquier recurso.

"_Si, pero __también sé que mientras que esa criatura no nazca o sea concebida, yo no tengo nada que me detenga." _Le concedió una mirada desdeñosa a aquel rey, después de todo no era su rey. _"Yo, a diferencia tuya, sabré esperar por ella el tiempo que sea necesario. Sabré darle la libertad que merece. Cosa que tu nunca serás capaz de darle"_

"_No la __tendrás, Seiya Kou, Serenity es mía por sobre todas las cosas" _Y salio de ahí, dejando a Seiya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"_Su coraje es una de sus mejores __características" _Esa voz fue la que conquistó a Seiya "Pero la madurez dejó de serlo desde que lleva un titulo. "Serena se acercó a é lentamente y posó sus labios en los de Seiya.

"_Debe sentirse terrible"_ Dijo educadamente Seiya _"Yo también me aferré a ti cuando estuve lejos"_ Serena le sonrió de una forma como solo lo hacia para él. _"Al menos a tu recuerdo, a la esperanza de que cuando pudiera regresar te encontraría aquí todavía"._

Y se besaron, ambos sabían que lo que menos quería el otro era hacerle daño a aquel que dice amar a Serena.

"_Solo espero que se encuentre bien después de que te vayas" _Susurró Seiya al oído de Serena.

"_No te preo__cupes, Serenity se queda con él"_ Le sonrió de forma dulce. Para Serena fue muy difícil el tomar la decisión de dejar aquel legado atrás, pero lo que mas le costó fue dejar la oportunidad de estrechar a su hija en brazos, decirle cuanto la quería; sufrió mucho tiempo para al fin decidir que prefería su felicidad a un reino. _"Mientras que Serena se va contigo"._

Tal vez la felicidad no fuera facil de alcanzar, tal vez algunos incautos trataran de detenerlos, pero aunque aquello tomara milenios, nada evitaria que se encontraran, en esta o en otra vida. A veces el destino puede intentar decirte que hacer de tu vida, pero como todos alguna vez hemos descubierto, el destino lo hacemos nosotros.

* * *

**Hola a todos!!**

**ok...esta cosita ya tiene ratito guardado en mi pc...digamos que no tenia la inspiracion de subirlo y que he tenido muchos problemas con el titulo...que no se si sea adecuado...y la verdad creo que no...pero este dia no importa...por que HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!! Sip, hoy 20 de julio de 2007 cumplo mi super mayoria de edad!! XDDD y como diria el buen alex, me hago mujer xD y como regalo para mi decidi subir este mini one-shot hehe.**

**Asi que este va dedicado a todo el que cumpla años hoy :D y a todo aquel quien haya pasado a la universidad este año xDD **

**Love & ( just today ) Chocolate cake, Mina.**


End file.
